Loneliness
by Kaitlin Rose
Summary: Usagi is sad. . . =( poor Usagi. . . tell me what you think about it!!


Author: .:Usagi-chan:.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon  
  
Comments: Believe it or not, this is not a comedy. This is the   
feeling I seem to be having right now.. It's not fun either... I hope   
you like it. The song, 'Melodies of Life' is by Emiko Saritori i   
think? something like that. . You can get it on napster under   
'Final Fantasy IX' and 'Melodies of Life' It's really pretty....  
  
  
  
Introducing:  
  
  
Loneliness  
  
  
I sat down next to the window as I watched the rain flowed   
down the glass. Today I'm not as chipper as I usually am. I feel   
empty. I feel as if someone has ripped my heart from my chest.   
All I want is someone to snuggle into. But, no one is here.   
Everyone has been nothing but nice to me. No one has done   
anything bad to me. But I just feel lonely.   
  
~*Alone for a while*~  
  
I feel like there was someone there before. . . but now . . . that   
someone is gone. But, where?  
  
~*I've been searching through the dark*~  
  
What is this loneliness I'm feeling? Why do I feel as if I miss   
someone? Why does this feeling keep occuring?   
  
~*For traces of the love you left*~  
  
Where did you go? Why aren't you here with me?   
  
~*Inside my lonely heart*~  
  
~*To weave by picking up the peices that remain*~  
  
I have this song in my heart. It brings me the comfort that   
you've failed to.   
  
~*Melodies of Life: Love's lost refrain*~  
  
Why do I remember meeting you? In a past life, maybe? Were   
you there before?   
  
~*Our paths they did cross, now I cannot say just why*~  
  
Is that the reason I miss you? Do I know you? Are you doing   
this to me? Why do I long to hear your voice? What must I do   
to be with you?   
  
~*We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said,   
"Good bye"*~  
  
What happened to the love that we shared?   
  
~*And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?*~  
  
~*Let them ring out loud 'till they unfold*~  
  
Where are you? Come back to me! I choked back a sob.   
  
~*In my dearest memories I see you reaching out to me*~  
  
~*Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my   
name*~  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
"Serenity!" called out a prince as he fell towards the ground.   
  
"Endymion!!" I called out as I ran to his figure that lay on the   
ground.   
  
"Serenity. . ." He reached out and slightly touched my face. "I   
love you. . ."  
  
"No!! Endymion!! You can't leave me!! What will I do with you   
you?!"   
  
"You'll always know that, right? . . . ugghh" With that, he closed   
his eyes and his head when limp.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! My love. . ."  
  
//End of Flashback\\  
  
~*A voice from the past, joining your's and mine*~  
  
Tears were rolling down my cheeks freely now. What   
happened to you?   
  
~*Adding up the layers of harmony*~  
  
I miss you. . . The storm grew more fiercly now.   
  
~*And so it goes on and on...*~  
  
I don't know what happened to you. I don't even know you, but   
yet, I still love you. . .  
  
~*Melodies of Life*~  
  
You know that, right? I'll always love you.   
  
~*To the sky beyond the flying birds*~  
  
~*Forever and beyond*~  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
"Serenity, may I have this dance?" asked a masked man as he   
held out his hand to me.   
  
"You may." We danced and danced, still I didn't know who this   
man was. After a slow dance, he led me to the balcony where   
the Earth shown brightly.   
  
"You might you be?" I asked. When was I this formal? He   
smiled a little.   
  
"I might be whoever you wish," he replied. Then he kissed me.   
Why is some stranger kissing me? We parted, and he took of   
his mask.   
  
"Endymion! I knew it was you!" We both shared a laugh.   
  
"Your planet is not at peace now. Why are you here?" I asked   
as I looked into his azure eyes.   
  
"Because of you. I missed you."   
  
//End of Flashback\\  
  
~*So far and away*~  
  
I miss you too. . .   
  
~*See the bird as it fly's by*~  
  
I wish that one day you will return to me, my prince.   
  
~*Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky*~  
  
But, is that only a dream? One day, will it come true?  
  
~*I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings*~  
  
I hope it will, because I can't stand this any longer.   
  
~*Leave them now*~  
  
~*And see what tomarrow brings*~  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
I sighed as I enjoyed the peace and serenity of the cool night   
air. The Earth looked beautiful tonight. It does every night, but   
tonight, it was beyond gorgeous. I wonder if he's thinking of   
me. Because I seem to be thinking of him. I sang out a tune   
that seemed to be in my heart. It made me feel better at times   
when I wish for his pressence.   
  
"Serenity!" called out my mother.   
  
"Yes, Mother?" I called back.   
  
"It's time for you to go to sleep."   
  
"Okay." I glanced one more time at the Earth. "I love you,   
Endymion." I walked back into my room and fell asleep with   
thoughts of the prince of the Earth in my mind.   
  
//End of Flashback\\  
  
~*In your dearest memories*~  
  
Do you feel for the same longing I feel for? Or is just what   
teens usually feel? I don't know.   
  
~*Do you remember loving me?*~  
  
What happened to us? What happened?   
  
~*Was it fate*~  
  
Where did our memories go? What happened to all those   
times back then, when we were together? Is it only 'back then'   
or does it mean something to you?  
  
~*That brought us close and now leaves me behind?*~  
  
I felt a single tear string down my face. The rain was clearing   
up a little, but it was still dark and dim out.   
  
"Was it all just a dream?" I whispered.   
  
~*A voice from the past*~  
  
"What's wrong, hunny?" asked someone behind me. I turned   
around to see my father staring at me with a worried look on   
his face. I smiled a little.   
  
"Everything's fine," I lied. I wiped away my stray tear and put on   
a fake smile.   
  
"Okay." He walked out of the room. I know he didn't buy it, but   
he seemed to think maybe I needed time alone. Anything but   
being alone right now would be better.  
  
~*Joining your's and mine*~  
  
Somehow I know you know how I feel.   
  
~*Adding up the layers of harmony*~  
  
But are you really out there?   
  
~*And so it goes on and on*~  
  
Are you out there longing for my love as well?  
  
~*Melodies of Life*~  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
"Endymion!! I can't live without you!!" I sobbed. He was gone.   
My love. My soulmate. My one and only. . . . My life.   
  
"My life." I can't live with out him. I pulled out his sword from it's  
place at Endymion's side.   
  
"Life is not worth living with out you." I faced the blade toward   
my heart. "I can't live without you," I repeated. . . . . "I love you."   
I plunged the blade into my chest. Blood soaked my white   
dress. The pain was enormous. I would have screamed, but   
after seeing my love die, all I could say was, "Uhgn..." I   
collapsed over Endymion's limp body and there on my love's   
dead corpse . . . I died.   
  
"SERENITY!!" Faintly I heard my mother's cries, but it was too   
late. My life has just ended.   
  
//End of Flashback\\  
  
~*To the sky beyond the flying birds*~  
  
Thanks to my mother back then, I live now. In the future. I love   
my mother, very much. But, did I become alive again just to   
suffer life with out my love?  
  
~*Forever and on-*~  
~*If I should leave*~  
  
What if I just end my life now so I won't have to live without his   
love?  
  
~*This lonely world behind*~  
  
This loneliness is driving me insane.   
  
~*Your voice will still remember our melody*~  
  
But, somehow, I know you're still out there. Waiting for me.   
We'll be together someday.   
  
~*Now I know we'll carry on*~  
  
Please. Keep waiting. I will come soon. I'll find you.  
  
~*Melodies of Life*~  
  
Keep up hope, because we'll be together soon.  
  
~*Come circle 'round and grow deep in our hearts*~  
  
Just keep the memory inside you . . . alive.  
  
~*As long as we remember*~  
  
  
  
Okay, so how was it? Didja cry? Didja go 'Kami-sama, this is   
really stupid!' Or didja go 'Kami-sama, this is one good fic!' or   
didja just sit there? Let me know!! 'cause I wanna know!! Well,   
goodbye for now!! Untill my next fic is submitted!!  
  
  
your friend,   
  
.:Usagi-chan:. 


End file.
